Although most of the benefits are apparent for wireless networks and devices, many problems arise when actually implementing them. One substantial issue lies with the ever increasing number of wireless networks users. The mobility enhancements gained with wireless networks have become increasingly attractive for more and more users who demand that they have more access locations or wireless “hot spots.” A particular hot spot can become overwhelmed when users are physically limited to a particular area such as within an airport. This causes increased congestion at a particular wireless hot spot and may drastically reduce the performance of the wireless network at that point or “node” while other network wireless access points may be substantially under utilized. This causes unbalanced loading of the network and can severely impact the quality of the wireless connection for wireless users.